


Come Here, Little Mama

by Provs31_25



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provs31_25/pseuds/Provs31_25
Summary: Imagine Arthur calming you down.





	Come Here, Little Mama

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please kudos! If you don't like, please still kudos so I feel better about myself lol

It had been ninety-six days since Arthur had gone back to Atlantis to rule his people. You were coping at first, sort of enjoying being able to take over the king sized bed and walk around in your underwear (not that Arthur would have minded when he was home) but the air outside, thus inside, had grown cold and the giant bed only served as a reminder of how alone you were now. Mornings often found you curled up on the couch, warm inside of one of Arthur's over-sized sweaters.

This is how he'd found you the morning he'd returned.

The sun had barely risen by the time he'd stepped through the front door. He was eager to wake you, to see those (eye color) eyes flutter open and watch your smile grow to match his, but he stayed quiet. He wanted to at least have breakfast ready for you first.

Should probably take a shower first, Arthur thought to himself as the stench of seawater suddenly hit him. It was a lot easier to detect when he was away from the ocean and it could stand out from the flowery aroma in the house. The Glade mister went off as he stood there and he jumped. He'd forgotten about that thing.

Arthur started to carry himself to the bathroom with his soiled shirt now in hand when the sight of you stretched out on the couch behind him caught his eye. He turned to look at you, a small smile playing about his lips. He walked over. 

With the hand not holding his shirt, Arthur brushed his tattooed fingers over your forehead and pushed the hair back from your eyes. You didn't stir. He crouched down to see your face better and was troubled to see that it was twisted as if you were having a nightmare. He tilted his head and placed a large hand on the side of your face. It immediately softened beneath his touch. He smiled and stood, leaving you to continue dreaming while he showered.

***

25 minutes later

***

You took a deep breath as the first rays of sun seeped through your blinds and warmed your face. Your natural alarm clock. You stretched out from underneath Arthur's sweater and shivered when the cold hit your skin. If it didn't cost so much to heat your home, then you wouldn't keep the temperature so inhumanely low. 

Still alone, you thought softly, glancing around the living room. Arthur had finished showering by now and was still trying to be quiet, so you couldn't hear him mulling around in the bathroom. You stood and walked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. When you opened up the cabinet to pull out a cup, the one that Arthur had gotten you a few years back stood out immediately.

It was from Atlantis. Not his Atlantis, but the resort on Paradise Island that he'd insisted on taking you to since he couldn't bring you to the real one. The cup was supposed to be a souvenir as well as a way to think of him while he was gone. Like you didn't do that enough without the stupid cup.

You pulled the cup from the cabinet and, before you could stop yourself responding to the sudden rage that came from him still being gone, you held the cup high over your head and slammed it down hard on the tile floor. Regret consumed you instantly, even before it shattered. You dropped to your knees, threw your hands down on the broken pieces and curled your fingers around them. "No!"

"(Name)?!" Arthur shouted from the bathroom, but you couldn't hear it over your own sobbing. You were hunched over the broken glass, crying desperately into your arms and holding the hair on top of your head in a death grip. You were starting to rock as you fought to catch your breath when Arthur crouched down beside you and flattened a gentle, soothing hand on your back. 

You straightened quickly, startled at the sudden contact, and swung. Arthur reared back, dodging your fist, and stared at you through wide eyes, tinged with alarm. Your mouth hung open as you stared back at him, tears blurring your vision so much that you had to blink them back to get a proper look at him. 

"Everything okay?" he asked slowly, cautiously, his eyes dropping momentarily to the glass on the floor. You didn't answer. When he looked back up, his heart plummeted to see the tears streaming down your cheeks. He reached forward to gently wipe them away. "(Name)?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" you whispered and he pulled his hand back.  
�"Excuse me?" You took a deep, shuddering breath and buried your face in your hands again. Arthur watched on as your body was wracked with sobs. He touched your arm. "Hey-"

"Get off!" you shouted, slapping his hand away. You glared at him through glossy eyes and demanded, "Why didn't you wake me up when you got here?!" 

"You were sleeping."

"So?!" you screamed. "I thought you still weren't here when I woke up and now look! I broke that stupid fucking cup!" You broke down into sobs again and this time Arthur didn't let you push him away when he pulled you up.

"Come here, Little Mama," he muttered once he got you standing and enveloped you into his arms. You tried to pull away but he was too strong so you gave up and let yourself melt into his chest. You breathed in, smelling your rose soap on him. His fingers trailed through your hair and down your back, relaxing you. Eventually you wrapped your arms around him and clung to the back of his shirt, hissing quietly when the fabric touched the cuts on the inside of your hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah," you lied. He pulled back and looked down at you with a knowing smirk. He held his hands out for yours.

"Let me see." You sighed and placed your hands in his. He observed the cuts and led you to the sink where he wet a rag and dabbed gently at the blood. When it was clear, he dropped the rag in the sink and took hold of your hands again, raising them to his lips. He kissed each one in turn and smiled endearingly down at you. "I love these hands. Could you try not to maim them in the future?"

You smiled a little.

"There she is," he said, pulling on your hands and moving you closer to him in the process. One of his hands moved up to grip your chin gently. He tilted it up so that he could kiss you.

"Sorry..." you whispered and he brushed the remnants of a tear away with his thumb. You swallowed back another round. "Mostly for the cup."

"I can get another one," he chuckled. "That's what the internet's for." You smiled again. "I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up when I got here. Did you really want to smell fish on me though?"

"No," you laughed and he grinned, relishing in the sound. "I could have showered with you though." 

"I've still got some salt stuck in places," he said, waggling his eyebrows, "if you want to join me for another one."

You grinned and slipped your hand into his, trying not to wince. He noticed though and kept his touch soft. You breathed in.

"When are you going back?" 

"Don't worry-"

"Just tell me," you breathed anxiously, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed.

"Spring."

"For how long?" you asked. He didn't answer right away. Your throat grew tight. "Until winter again?"

"No," he assured you. "I'm going to split my time evenly between you and Atlantis from now on. My mother has been in charge in my absence. She understands that I have a life on the surface, too. One that I had long before I was named king." You smiled a little. "So, how about that shower?" 

"Give yourself time to dry out," you laughed, pushing him away from you. He chuckled. "I'm going to take a quick one." 

"I'll make breakfast," he said, remembering suddenly that he'd wanted to have it ready before you woke up. You nodded. He leaned down to kiss you. "I'll clean this mess up too."

"I'm sorry," you said again. He turned you around, prodded you towards the bathroom and playfully slapped your butt at the same time. You cast a glare over your shoulder but couldn't keep the smile from your face. He barked out a laugh that set your heart soaring. He disappeared to find the broom and you disappeared into the bathroom, feeling a lot lighter than you had in months.


End file.
